Désirs
by Ironic Child
Summary: Les mots se perdent et pourtant j'aimerais tellement les faire sortir, histoire que tu comprennes à quel point je tiens réellement à toi. (NamiShi ) UA.


**J'avais besoin d'écrire. Je ne suis pas bien loin dans Kingdom Hearts, mais le Xion x Naminé est un pairing qui me plaît beaucoup.**

**Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.**

* * *

La blancheur de la pièce avait beau avoir un côté qui se voulait rassurant, Naminé n'arrivait décidément pas à s'y accoutumer. Oppressée, le petit ange blanc jouait nerveusement avec le bout de ses doigts, tout en regardant les minutes s'écouler lentement. Sans sa présence, elle se sentait affreusement seule. Délaissée, abandonnée. Isolée d'un monde qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre, à effleurer de ses propres doigts. Pourtant, la négativité ne l'avait pas atteinte au sens propre. Avec le peu d'optimisme qu'il lui restait, la jeune fille faisait de son mieux pour reconsidérer les choses, les voir sous un autre angle. Il y avait bien pire, hein ? Pourquoi se plaindrait-elle après tout ? Elle avait des parents qui l'aimaient, un toit où dormir, de quoi manger…

Allongée sur le sol, ses yeux bleus fixaient longuement le plafond. Autour d'elle étaient disposés une multitude de crayons de couleur. Chatoyantes et chaleureuses, leurs teintes et nuances s'opposaient totalement à l'atmosphère bien trop pesante que dégageait la chambre de l'adolescente. Toute cette blancheur, cette clarté, c'en était presque étouffant. Quand trouverait-elle finalement l'inspiration ? Elle le lui avait promis. A Xion. De reprendre le dessin, de laisser à nouveau cette passion fulgurante qui l'animait autrefois la posséder encore une fois.

Xion. Comment mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis d'elle ? Naminé n'avait jamais été douée avec ce genre de choses, et pourtant, Xion était bien la seule à ne lui en avoir jamais voulu à ce propos. Tout aussi introvertie qu'elle, cela ne l'empêchait pas de la comprendre, de l'écouter. Elle avait ce don de l'envoûter, de la rassurer. Lorsqu'elle croisait son regard bleu océan, son petit coeur accélérait la cadence, ne cessait de battre comme un fou dans sa pauvre poitrine qui n'avait rien demandé. Leurs échanges, leurs petits moments rien qu'à elles deux...Pour rien au monde Naminé ne voudrait les perdre ou les oublier. La brune avait été la première à aller vers elle. Elle s'était simplement assise à ses côtés et l'avait observée longtemps, de ses yeux particulièrement curieux. Au début, Naminé était plutôt gênée, peu habituée à ce qu'on lui accorde autant d'attention. Xion s'en fichait totalement, elle avait continué à prendre cette habitude de rester auprès d'elle, de lui parler inlassablement. Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus Naminé sentait son coeur proche du sien.

* * *

\- Naminé… ! J-je suis désolée… ! J'ai eu un imprévu et…

\- Ne t'excuse pas, Xion, tout va bien.

Soulagée, l'air crispé et angoissé que la brune arborait il y a quelques minutes s'évapora bien vite, pour laisser place à un de ses sourires rayonnants, comme Naminé les adorait.

D'un petit geste de la main, elle l'invita à prendre place à ses côtés.

Comme à l'accoutumée, la petite blonde avait sorti leur set habituel de petits biscuits et de thé glacé. Salés pour le côté plus aventurier et mystérieux de Xion, sucrés pour le côté doux et fragile de Naminé.

\- Tu sais comment est Axel, il a encore trouvé le moyen de me retenir haha...Enfin, je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, il fait partie des rares personnes agréables à faire partie de ce lycée, annonça t-elle dans un petit soupir.

\- Et ces filles ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles te voulaient… ?

Selphie et sa bande d'amies. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à les apprécier malgré leurs sourires et leurs airs bien trop enjoués. Non, décidément ça n'avait pas matché du tout. Ce n'était pas comme si l'immense moulin à paroles qu'était la brune n'avait pas tenté le moindre rapprochement avec elle. Au contraire. A la rentrée, elle avait sûrement dû passer les premières semaines à venir la voir, à essayer d'engager la conversation avec la jeune fille réservée et introvertie qu'était la blonde aux prunelles bleues. Puis, comme lors de la moitié des relations que l'introvertie avait entretenues, Selphie avait fini par se lasser et jeter son dévolu sur Xion, qu'elle jugeait apparemment plus intéressante. Enfin, elle n'en avait jamais eu la conversation mais cela se lisait clairement dans son regard malicieux.

Xion soupira encore une fois, cela l'agaçait tellement quand son amie se mettait à lui poser des tas et des tas de questions à propos de Selphie ou de ses fréquentations en général. Elle avait beau l'adorer et l'aimer plus que tout, elle haïssait cette sensation constante d'avoir à lui rendre des comptes, à devoir s'expliquer pour le moindre fait ou geste qui aurait pu heurter sa sensibilité. Parfois, elle avait même cette impression perpétuelle que Naminé était une sorte de seconde mère. Douce, mais beaucoup trop anxieuse et protectrice.

\- Rien, rien…

\- Xion… !

Au bord des larmes, Naminé hoquetait péniblement le nom de sa meilleure amie...Soudainement prise de nervosité, elle n'avait même pas réalisé que les larmes lui étaient venues aux yeux…

\- N-Naminé… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a enfin… ?! Pourquoi pleure-tu ?

Prise d'inquiétude, elle s'empressa d'attraper son amie par les épaules. Cette dernière s'accrocha à elle désespérément, comme si elle craignait que le moindre mouvement ne les sépare. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter, elle pleura. Encore et encore. Le corps secoué de sanglots.

Elle avait si peur...Si peur que Xion ne finisse par la laisser tomber, par se lasser d'elle.

Xion n'était pas comme eux, elle le savait bien...Mais parfois la peur et le peu d'estime qu'elle avait pour elle-même reprenaient le dessus. Et ça faisait mal. Si mal.

\- J'ai peur, Xion. Tellement peur de te perdre, que tu finisses par me tourner le dos…

\- Naminé…

Les mots manquaient à l'intéressée, et son coeur, lui, s'affolait dans sa poitrine.

C'était donc pour ça.

C'était donc pour ça que Naminé se montrait si nerveuse, si peu rassurée lorsqu'elle avait le malheur de faire quelques pas plus loin, de passer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de plus avec Axel et Roxas pour ne citer que ses amis les plus proches.

Elle avait peur.

Oh Naminé, ses nerfs à fleur de peau, sa gentillesse inégalée…

Elle prenait tellement sur elle…

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de répondre davantage que les lèvres incroyablement douces de son amie vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de savourer cette soudaine sensation à la fois nouvelle et agréable que Naminé lui offrait. Brusquement, elle s'était retirée, honteuse de son propre geste.

\- Je suis désolée… ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…

\- Idiote…, souffla la plus téméraire des deux avec un doux sourire.

Le petit ange leva alors les yeux vers elle, l'air perdu, mais cela n'empêcha tout de même pas l'autre adolescente de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer le plus fort possible.

\- Ne t'excuse jamais lorsque cela concerne tes propres sentiments, Naminé…

Les gestes valaient mieux que les mots et les paroles, n'est-ce pas ? Alors Xion pencha légèrement la tête et laissa ses lèvres partir à la rencontre de celles de Naminé...


End file.
